The Naruto world
by Flowerpuff
Summary: Waking up to blackness with not a past or a name. Then a strange light bringing me into this strange world with ninjas... where am i? Sorry not good with summaries please read!
1. The begining

Blackness was all I could see. My head throbbed and my arms felt heavy as led. _What happened? _I jumped slightly as my thoughts echoed in the obis. I strained my thoughts, desperately trying to remember what happened but nothing came, not a name or past… nothing. This made me feel empty.

Then a small light shone in the distance. I tried to move but knew that it was impossible. The light slowly floated towards me. When it came close enough I noticed that it wasn't a light, that it was a small orb of what seemed like… electricity. It danced in front of me before settling near my nose.

Then to my surprise, it spoke. _Hello._ Its voice sung, echoing all around me. The sound warmed my body, it felt like it was cleansing my soul. I smiled uncontrollably.

_What is your name?_ It asked.

I thought for a moment. But that just made my head throb even more. I screwed my eyes shut. _What is my name?_ My thoughts echoed.

_That is what I asked you._ Said the voice.

This startled me. I tried to open my mouth to respond but finally gave up and tried something else. _You can read my mind?_

_Yes… and no…_

That just made me annoyed. _That's not a real answer. _I thought.

_I asked you a question first._ Once again the voice warmed my body. Wanting it to talk again I responded.

_I don't know my name… I don't remember anything…_ Which was true, my mind drew a blank. Which was very strange to me. I knew words and how to talk… but that was about it.

_I see…_

I smiled again.

The voice continued. _Well then I am not surprised, it is very rare that someone would remember anything, but not remembering your name is just as rare. Usually someone would remember that… you must have had a terrible accident. _

I frowned once it stopped talking but then realised what it just said. _Accident?_

Never mind that… let us begin shall we. 

I was just about to respond back but then a strange sensation occurred. It felt like the darkness was being pressed upon me. My rib cage was slowly collapsing against my lungs. I couldn't breath as I was being squeezed through (what felt like it) space and time.

Then I landed on solid ground. Seconds later my lungs expanded gratefully and I hesitated to open my eyes. Once I did, I noticed that it was still dark, but not as dark as before. Above me millions a tiny lights were glued to, what I finally noticed, the sky. Then I realised that those lights were only stars and that it was night time.

I twitched my fingers, seeing if they would work, and to my great relief they were working and so was my arms. I raised my hand in front of my face and studied it. I bent each of my fingers then started flexing my hand. I moved my other hand to my face and repeated the process.

Satisfied with my movements, I moved my arms back down to my sides and used them to slowly prop myself up into a sitting position. Once I was sitting, I looked around.

Tall, broad trees surrounded me. I gawked at them before noticing that there was presence near me. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl. Long, golden hair fell to her waist and covered half of her elegant yet fragile features. Her white skin had a brilliant glow about it. She wore a long, plain white dress that hid her feet. One of its straps hung off her shoulder.

"Hello." She said with a small smile.

My eyes widened. Her voice sounded just like the orbs. Yet when she spoke, it did not warm me up like it did before, and it sounded more human. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The girl nodded. "I understand… you may not be able to speak for a while. So let me do all the talking okay?"

I was very confused by all this but nodded anyways.

The girl stepped closer. Her hair swayed behind her. "First of all... welcome." Her smile grew larger. "Welcome to this world and your new, temporary life…"

I blinked in confusion, so desperately wanting to talk.

She continued. "You do not remember your past life before this, and that is for the best. And I assure that once you are ready to leave, you will forget this life as well."

I listened intently, unable to take my eyes off the girl.

"This is the Naruto world… And in this world you will live your life as you please. You will spend from days to years here. But when the time comes, you will leave this place just like you have entered it. And once you have awakened, you will have forgotten all that has happened here. Do you understand?" Asked the girl now kneeling to my height in front of me. Her grey eyes sparkled behind her thick lashes.

I nodded. But that was a lie, I didn't understand at all. This whole thing confused me so much that my head throbbed in pain.

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now in order to survive this world… you will need the skills found in a ninja." The girl slowly lifted her hand, her fingers slightly long and thin. She rested it upon my head. "Now I will transfer all the knowledge into your mind. This will be very uncomfortable and you will become unconscious again afterwards. And when you wake up I will be gone. Now brace yourself."

The next thing that happened was nothing like the strange sensation before, in fact it was even more uncomfortable. The first thing I felt was a jolt of some kind of energy get rushed into my head from the tips of her fingers. Then pain surged through my body. Every inch of it stung as if millions of needles were being stabbed into me at the same time.

Then my vision blurred and my head felt heavy as pictures and thoughts past through me like a very quick slide show. It felt like my head was going to burst open.

Suddenly the world around me was engulfed by blackness. I had fallen unconscious like she had said.


	2. Waking up

Feet. The first thing I saw was feet walking towards me. I slowly lifted my heavy head to see the person who those feet belonged to. I saw a face, half hidden by a mask. He was saying something to me but it sounded foggy and hard to make out. My ears won't be properly work for a long time I imagined.

Then once again my vision turned black and I passed out.

_Bright lights then a scream. Call out her name. Try to warn her but it was too late. It happened so fast. Then blood. Blood on my hands and at my feet._

"She is burning up."

"Here put this cloth on her forehead."

My eyes fluttered open as a cold, moist substance came in contact with my forehead. My vision slowly cleared. Now all I could see was white, which was a big change for me. White walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor. I was lying on a bed which was white as well, with white sheets pulled up to my chin.

"She is waking up." Said a women's voice that I heard earlier and I am pretty sure she was the one who put the cloth on my head. I turned my head to look in her direction.

She had brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and her uniform was also white. The word 'nurse' came to my mind when I studied her. She smiled down at me.

There was another woman behind her which looked older. She wore the same white uniform and short black hair sitting on her shoulders.

"How are you?" Said the girl closest to me.

I opened my mouth but only a small squeak left my throat. The girl giggled and nodded.

"Don't strain yourself." Said the nurse standing further away. "You have been out for three days."

I lifted my hand to my head and lightly touched my fingertips to the cloth. My head was no longer hurting, instead it felt clear. "Wh… Where am I?" I finally spoke.

"You are in the hospital of Kohona. You were brought here by Kakashi. He found you lying in the middle of nowhere." Said the cheery nurse.

"Not everyday you would find a girl lying there naked passed out… What were you doing?" The other girl asked, now stepping closer.

"N-naked?" I slowly lifted up my blankets to peek inside. I was now wearing a white shirt that sat bellow my knees. I lowered the blanket and looked back up at the nurses.

"What is your name?" The closest girl asked as she took off the cloth on my forehead.

I frowned.

"Well? Don't be shy." She smiled kindly.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. I sighed in relief thinking I was now safe from the question. The nurse standing further away groaned. "Come in."

I watched the door as it slowly opened. On the other side was a tall man with a mask hiding half of his face. A strange headband covered his left eye and grey hair stuck out on an angle. He waved to the nurses and stepped into the room.

"Oh good day Kakashi." Said the cheery nurse, quickly straightening her posture. Her cheeks turned slightly red. The nurse bowed and then stepped out of the room.

The man named Kakashi walked up closer to the bed. "Hello." He smiled behind his mask.

I blinked at him. "H-hello." I knew that face… was he the man who picked me up and brought me here? _The nurse before said Kakashi so this must be him. _

"It is great to see you awake finally. It was a mystery to pick you up on the way back from my team's mission. Don't worry I wrapped you in a blanket before the others saw." He held up a hand in the action of innocents.

"Kakashi sensei!"

I lifted my head to see a boy. He stood there with his arms crossed, pouting. Blonde hair spiked out from underneath the same strange headband from the man name Kakashi. He wore a black and orange jacket.

"Oh hello Naruto. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked not even looking in the boy's direction.

"Do give me that. You said we were going to train today and already you are two hours late! I had to go look for you!" The boy shouted.

"No yelling in the hospital." Snapped the grumpy nurse.

"Please Naruto don't make a scene…" Said a girl who had just entered the room and stood beside the blonde boy. She had short pink hair that sat on her shoulders and a red shirt. She too wore the weird headband on her head.

"Sakura… you are here too?" Asked Kakashi.

"When Naruto ran off like that I knew he would get himself into trouble so I followed…oh!" The pinkette looked over to me. "Is that the girl who we picked up three days ago? She is finally awake?"

Kakashi nodded. "See that's why I am so late. I wanted to visit her and-"

"Visiting someone doesn't take two hours Kakashi sensei!" Shouted the boy named Naruto.

"Quiet Naruto." The pinkette punched Naruto in the shoulder. He cringed and rubbed his wound. "No yelling remember? Idiot…"

Naruto frowned then turned his attention to me. He stared at my face for so long that I pulled my blankets up to my nose, a little nervous.

"Hey…" He finally spoke. "You _are _the girl from before."

The girl named Sakura sighed and lowered her head. "I just said that Naruto…"

"Oh…" Naruto blinked then walked closer. "Hey girl… what happened to you? Why were you laying in the middle of nowhere? What's your name?"

_No, no more questions. I hate being asked questions. I don't know the answer for them!_ I started to get annoyed.

"Well? Are you a mute or something?" He asked, crossing his arms again.

I shook my head.

"Well then speak."

"Naruto." Sakura walked up and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Leave the girl alone. Stop asking her so many questions or she will think you are crazy."

"Hmpft. Well I am curious. For all we know she might be an enemy spy!" The blonde boy shouted, causing the nurse to get even grumpier. Sakura punched his shoulder again. "Ow…"

Kakashi looked back down at. "Don't worry… these two aren't as crazy as you think they are." He smiled playfully behind his mask.

I smiled back. He seemed very kind and already I knew I could trust him, even though I just met him.

"Great so now that you have visited the mystery woman, can we please go now?" Asked Naruto who was holding the area where Sakura punched him. "I want to train!"

Kakashi nodded and led the others towards the door. Before leaving he looked in my direction and nodded a goodbye. Sakura closed the door behind them.

I laid there for a few moments, my eyes on the door. I was very confused to where and why I was here but meeting the people who picked me up made me a little happier.

"Such an obnoxious boy." Mumbled the nurse beside me. She turned in my direction. "Need anything?"

I shook my head. The only thing I wanted now was answers, but I doubt I would get any from her. I watched her leave the room and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in the white room.

I sank deeper into my pillow and turned on my side. Even though I was sleeping for the last three days, I felt tired. I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe after a nice sleep things would get better for me. Maybe I would meet those nice people again. Maybe I would meet even more nice people.

I found myself smiling again.

---

**Muaha! i know i shouldnt be starting a new story but i really wanted to write this. I think my writing skillz are getting better PLEASE REVIEW! i would like to know what you think :)**


	3. My name

_I screamed as a large pressure came in contact with me. I felt my body twist and turn. Pain surged throughout my body. My face soaked with tears… wait no that's blood. I looked down at my trembling hands. My leg ached. I was sure that it was broken. I looked up from my blood stained hands to a corps in front of me._

My eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright. My face was soaked with sweat. Trembling all over I quickly threw my arms around me, trying to calm down. My heart was beating out of my chest.

I was still in the dreadfully white room. But this time no nurses were found at my side. Which I was thankful for. I did not want people asking me anymore questions.

But what was I to do now? I am not spending my whole life in this hospital. I wanted to get out. That and I wanted some clothes.

Throwing the sheets off me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My bare feet touched the cold floor and I stood up for the first time. I was wobbly at first but then got the hang of it. Now I had to take my first step.

I lifted my foot and stepped forward. It was easy, it was like I have been walking all my life. I started to walk towards the door. Before I reached the door, someone was opening it on the other side.

It was the cheery nurse again. Once she saw me standing there she stopped in her place. I waved innocently.

"Oh my… well I guess you are feeling fine! After another two days of sleeping I am sure you would be." She winked. "Oh by the way my name is Riko. What is your-"

"Um I was wondering… how would I get some clothes?" I butted in quickly.

"Clothes?" Asked Riko. "Oh right, we have clothes prepared for you. I will go fetch them if you like. Do you think you are ready to check out?"

"Yes… I don't plan on sleeping here my whole life." I said with a smile. Riko nodded then turned to leave the room.

I stood there for what seemed like five minutes until the nurse returned again with clothes neatly folded in her arms. She handed them to me. "I hope they fit."

I studied the purple and black material. "Thanks."

"Oh and I was notified that once you are better I would take you up to the Hokage straight away." Riko said. "So I will come back after you changed and then we will go okay?"

"Okay." _What is a Hokage?_ Is what I wanted to ask but I chose not to. I will find out soon.

Once Riko shut the door behind her I laid the clothes at the corner of the bed and pulled the white shirt off my body. I picked up the first piece of the clothes. It was a dark purple tank top that sat just above my belly button. I didn't feel quiet comfortable showing off so much skin but at least it fitted.

The second piece was shorts, the same colour as the shirt. The legs reached my knees. The third piece of clothing was another shirt. It was black and it slipped on like a jacket but its sleeves were short as a tee-shirt. It also sat above my belly button.

Wishing there was a mirror near by I walked across the room and opened the door slightly. I peered over the side of it, looking down a long hallway with many doors, just like mine, on the sides. I stepped out and closed the door.

I took a few steps forward until I saw Riko walk around the corner and in my direction. She smiled once she noticed me. "They fit you! I am so glad."

"Yea… where did you get them? I hope you didn't have to buy them for me…" I said tugging at the purple shirt.

"No, no." Riko shook her head. "I got them from my little sister. She said she didn't mind. She didn't want them anymore anyways." Riko gestured for me to follow her and we walked down the hallway the way she came.

Riko talked as we walked. "My sister is in the academy you know. Yet she doesn't take it seriously. That's why she is still stuck as a genin at her age."

I had no clue what she was talking about, yet it seemed all so familiar. Like a lost memory stuck way in the back of my mind. "How old is she?" I asked.

"Just turned 15. She is the same size as you. How old are you?"

Oh no. Another question. I had no clue what my age was, but if I am the same size as her sister then… "Oh I'm 15." I guessed.

"Oh that makes sense." Riko smiled.

We were now climbing stairs. We walked in silence, which I enjoyed. Silence meant no more questions. Then she stopped in front of two brown doors. Riko knocked twice then waited.

"Come in." Said a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

Riko pushed the door open and walked in. I fell in step behind her.

The room was rather large. A wide window at the other side of the room looked out into the scenery ahead. I studied the buildings outside.

"Yes?" Asked the woman sitting behind the desk in front of the window.

"Hello Miss… You asked me to bring up the girl found last week. She is now awake and will see you now." Riko's back was straight and her eyes straight ahead. Her face was straight but her eyes showed fear. I could tell that the woman sitting at the desk was very powerful and many people feared her.

"Oh thank you. You may leave us now." The woman was looking down at some papers on her desk and never looked up. Her blonde hair tied up it two pony tails at the back and a small, purple diamond shaped mark was found in the middle of her forehead.

This woman sorta scared me.

"Now…" The woman finally looked up from her papers and up into my face. She studied me for a while then spoke again. "How are you?"

I thought about the question for a while. Then I noticed that I was standing there in silence for over a minute. I cleared my throat. "I-I'm fine…" It came out rusty.

"Good, good…" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I am the hokage of this village. You may call me Tsunade."

I nodded.

Tsunade sat there in silence. "Well…? This is the part you introduce yourself."

I gulped down a large lump in my throat. I knew this question was going to pop up again, and I knew I had to answer it sometime. "I… I don't know my name."

"Oh I see." I watched as Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "That is a problem."

I stood there awkwardly, twisting the corner of my shirt around my finger. What is going to happen next? Will she kick me out of here? Will I have no place to stay and have to live on the streets? My future lied in her hands, and I didn't like it.

Tsunade hummed in her throat, thinking over what she would do with me. "Well…" She finally said. "Do you know where you live? What village you came from?"

I winced. _More questions? _"No." I breathed.

Tsunade hummed again. "What will I do with you…?" She sat up straight and started to look through her papers. "I guess that I have to send out a party to find your home. We will take a picture of you… yes that will work…" Tsunade got up from her desk and walked up towards me.

I took a step back. She looked scarier up close and standing. "While the party is out getting information about you, you will have to stay here so I can keep and eye on you." Tsunade laid her hands on her hip. "Now where would you stay? Riko will take you in. Is that okay with you Riko?!" She called out towards the door.

The door slowly opened to show an embarrassed Riko on the other side. "S-sorry miss…"

"That nosey Riko over there will take you in. You will stay at her house until the time being. Okay?" Tsunade looked back down at me. I slowly nodded. "Good… now your name… What would you like to be called?"

I thought for a moment. A name? I never knew any names. I looked over to Riko for help. She looked back at me with eyes that said _'I don't know… good luck though.'_

"Can't think of one?" She sounded like she was getting impatient. I couldn't imagine how scary she would be if she got angry at me.

I gulped. "Um…"

"Emiko." Riko said.

"Emiko." I repeated.

Riko nodded. "Yes. It means smiling child."

_Emiko…_ I repeated it in my head. It had a nice ring to it. "I like it." I said with a smile.

---

**YAY! the next chapter!! I am so sorry it took so long... i am grounded on my computer so i had to type this at school... So sorry if it isn't that good because i had to do it fast. hope yu liked it :D**


End file.
